


Quality Control

by stbacchus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Ardyn Being Ardyn, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, M/M, Manipulative Ardyn Izunia, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stbacchus/pseuds/stbacchus
Summary: Verstael is bored and horny, and he has a new toy to try out. Takes place in the "thirty years ago" timeframe of Episode Ardyn (or somewhere around the time hot young Verstael found Ardyn and brought him back to the lab).





	Quality Control

Verstael Besithia sat in his observation lounge, making notes. Through a reinforced plate-glass window there was a large room filled with targets. Catching his own reflection in the glass, Verstael smiled. One ocean-blue eye winked back at him. It had been nearly a year since he had discovered his career's greatest prize to date, and released him from the prison at Angelgard. Below, this creature paced restlessly and tossed his long red hair.

Verstael watched with interest as Ardyn Lucis Caelum turned his back on the targets and smiled up at him, pleasantly, as if over a cup of tea. Behind him, an array of weapons spread like wings. In an instant, the weapons had embedded themselves in the targets - all of them, every single one - at the same moment.

Ardyn was showing off a bit. Of course, Verstael knew that static targets were well beneath his skill level. Even without his Lucian blood, Ardyn was a prime specimen. The daemons inside him allowed him to look any way he wished - a superpower in its own right, really - and so he had sculpted himself as an Adonis, perfect to the last detail. Verstael had seen his nude body many times, in clinical settings, though he had enough self-control to keep his thoughts to himself until he was alone.

There were lines that were not to be crossed. _Ethics_.

Then again, it was the dead of summer, most of his staff were on vacation, and he was _very_ bored.

Verstael got up from his chair, and started to saunter downstairs. At each step, he thought about what he was planning and considered whether it was really a good idea. _No. Yes. No. Yes. No. Whatever._

When he stepped into the room, Ardyn turned to face him, unhurried as ever. Well, what could you expect from an immortal being?

"Come to give me a real challenge?" asked Ardyn, lazily conjuring a sword and swinging it around.

"Hmph," Verstael grunted. He drew his sword, holding it at the ready. Ardyn could kill him instantly if he so chose, but he didn't believe Ardyn would do that as long as they were still useful to each other.

Ardyn grinned and teased him with a sloppy strike at his chest. Verstael batted it away easily and countered, and the fight was on.

It had been a long time since Verstael had been in combat. He still practiced with his sword, but only for exercise. Still, with Ardyn showboating like an amateur, Verstael was able to keep up. In the end, Ardyn was reduced to summoning his other weapons.

Pinned to the floor by four different types of arms, panting, Verstael laughed. "Cheater!" he said. "I would have won, you know."

Ardyn extended a sweaty hand to help him up. They were both a bit wet. "As you say," he murmured, as he turned to leave.

Suddenly, Verstael pushed the door shut and held it. His piercing blue eyes were bright. "In the army, we wait until we are dismissed."

He held his position there for a moment, drawing it out as long as he dared. Ardyn's eyes narrowed, but he did not move or speak.

Finally, Verstael let him go. But he followed the prince down the hall, watching his perfect ass undulate. To the locker room. To the showers. He flicked the lock behind him. Verstael Besithia was not the kind of man to leave things to chance. He reached into his pocket and pushed a button.

Ardyn turned to face him, still wearing that inscrutable mask.

"I think we know each other well enough by now," said Verstael, breath catching a little as he spoke, "that you know why I'm here."

Ardyn looked around, the flitting of his eyes the only betrayal of his inner state. He had realized something was wrong - he must have tried summoning his weapons and found that he could not.

"A little something from R&D," said Verstael, showing off all his teeth in a wide, predatory smile. "You can't conjure your little toys now."

"Then I suppose you have me at your mercy," said Ardyn, with a touch of amusement. He turned his back and pulled off his shirt. "Do be gentle." Or - Verstael thought too late - was it _Don't_ be gentle?

Growling, Verstael grabbed Ardyn on the upper arm and yanked him around. Quick as a flash, those muscular arms used his own momentum against him and slammed him against the wall. Ardyn ripped Verstael's shirt down the middle to expose his chest and pressed his hips forward against Verstael's sudden (and not entirely intentional) erection.

"Let's see what we have here," said Ardyn, backing away pulling the shirt the rest of the way off. He surveyed Verstael calmly from top to bottom: the handsome, boyish face framed by tousled blond hair; the short, slender frame; the muscle tone he'd built through years of hard training, a bit faded but still cut. His chest was slick with sweat, and it dripped down sensuously towards his navel.

Verstael managed to compose himself enough to slide a dagger out of his belt and point it at the other man's throat. "Take off your clothes," he ordered, and the other man obeyed. _This is more like it._

He took in Ardyn's smoothly muscled six-pack and broad shoulders, then his powerful thighs, and finally, his potent manhood, bursting forth. The only thing the Lucian left on was his scarf. The man really did like his layers.

Licking his lips, Ardyn asked whether the sight was worth it. Oh, he was gorgeous and he knew it. Verstael sneered. "We'll see. Can you use that mouth for anything but pretty words?" He poked the dagger into Ardyn's neck, nothing too serious, just enough to draw a little blood. He had played this game with many a boy during his military days, some more willing than others. All had given him what he wanted, in the end.

Ardyn slid down smoothly, tracing a line on Verstael's sweaty torso as he went. "Getting a little soft, there," he teased, poking Verstael's belly.

Knowing he was right infuriated Verstael. Was nothing safe from the ravages of time? "Hard enough for the likes of you," he growled. He looked down on Ardyn and found, to his surprise, that the man was looking up at him and laughing softly.

"Now, now, I meant no insult," said Ardyn. He took Verstael's manhood in his mouth and ran his tongue up and down. Still teasing. Verstael grabbed Ardyn's hair roughly. Evidently, the daemon king was well-practiced in this art, but he still needed to know who was in charge.

"Ouch!" Verstael yelped, as Ardyn nipped his his cock. Nothing too serious - just enough teeth to hurt. Nobody else had ever dared. But before he could retaliate, Ardyn had smoothly moved away, into the shower area.

Ardyn turned on several spigots, and hot water poured out. The small room was soon filled with steam. Still wholly nonchalant, Ardyn soaped up his hands and began running them over his chest, down and around his manhood.

Verstael pulled his pants the rest of the way off and followed. Without his powers, Ardyn was just a man like any other, and Verstael knew how to handle men. But once again, Ardyn caught him off-guard. This time, Ardyn slipped off his scarf and held it at his side. As Verstael came at him, Ardyn pushed him face-first into the hot water, up against the wall. At the same time, he pulled the scarf around Verstael's neck. Verstael could feel the erection against his hips.

"Hey - " Verstael began, and then felt a probing finger in his butthole. He sighed, against his will - the insistent stroking felt good, even if it wasn't what he had planned on. The scarf pulled tighter, cutting off his breath for a second. Knowing that Ardyn would kill him if he could sent a thrill up his spine.

Ardyn ran his tongue over Verstael's ear, then bit it, hard. Blood dripped down onto his shoulder. The pain mixed with pleasure for an intoxicating cocktail. The scarf tightened again, this time making it genuinely difficult to breathe. And then, Verstael felt Ardyn's cock enter him. The scarf loosened and he gasped. Ardyn thrust into him, gently at first, then harder and harder. Verstael felt hands at his hips, holding him in place. He had forgotten all his anger. It was all evaporating into sheer pleasure, like the steam around them.

The daemon king used the scarf like a professional, alternately terrifying and thrilling Verstael. _Is this where I'm going to die?_ Verstael thought, in a brief moment of clarity. Then it was gone. If he did die here, at least he'd go with a smile on his face.

That was when Ardyn stopped, leaving Verstael on the edge. He had perfect control, just as he did over his weapons. Ardyn whispered in his ear, "Do you want more?"

"Ohhh...yes," Verstael moaned.

"Beg me," said Ardyn. Verstael didn't need to look to know that he was smiling.

Verstael bit his lip. This was humiliating. He had intended to dominate the daemon king, not the other way around. But he couldn't resist. His thighs trembled.

"Please," he whispered.

"Please what?" came the cruel, mocking voice.

"Please fuck me," said Verstael, louder this time. " _Faster_ ," he added.

Ardyn resumed his rhythmic thrusting, faster. He tightened the scarf around Verstael's neck, controlling every second of their encounter. Verstael wasn't sure whether he hated it or loved it more, or whether the pain was greater than the pleasure. Perhaps the one couldn't exist without the other.

When he thought he couldn't stand it any longer, Verstael cried out, "Harder! Harder, _Your Majesty!_ "

He had found the magic words at last. Ardyn lost control and orgasmed uncontrollably. The scarf tightened one last time and Verstael saw stars. He felt the burst of come inside him and almost passed out on a wave of total ecstasy. His legs felt like rubber. He sank to the floor, spent. As he stared up at the steam gathering on the ceiling, he wondered idly whether he'd gotten a load of daemon spooge or the plain old regular kind. Perhaps he should jot down some notes in his observation journal.

Meanwhile, Ardyn strolled over to where Verstael had tossed his clothes in a heap. He poked through the pockets for a moment, then pulled out Verstael's new toy.

"Like that?" said Verstael, smirking. "I call it the Kingbreaker."

Ardyn looked it over. He conjured a spear into his hand. Then he clearly and deliberately clicked the button on the remote control several times, demonstrating that it didn't affect the weapon in the slightest. Verstael's jaw dropped. _It didn't work?!_ Then that meant Ardyn could have turned his insides into outsides, literally at any time. Verstael never would have tried this stunt without neutralizing the Armiger - he was horny, not suicidal. The realization of how close he'd come to dying made him shiver, even in the hot shower.

"You'll want to send that back to R&D," said Ardyn, tossing it at Verstael with a wink. He saw Verstael's look of frozen horror and laughed. "I have two words for you, my good man. _Quality. Control._ "


End file.
